Like Autumn leaves
by aliencita
Summary: Le gustaría decir que nunca tuvo que matar a nadie pero, eso sería mentir. Los Juegos Del Hambre. AU. Johnlock. Un poco de OOC.
1. Chapter 1

_**Este fanfic participa en en el reto "La maldición del de abajo" del foto "I am SHER locked"**_

_Este fic está escrito en base a hechos actuales dentro de la historia y flashbacks, con cada cambio de escena entra un flashbacks no necesariamente relacionado con el párrafo anterior, así que tengan cuidado de no confundirse._

* * *

**I**

Sherlock abrió los ojos no muy seguro de dónde se encontraba. Estaba oscuro y el suelo se sentía duro y húmedo. Cerró de nuevo los ojos y frunció el ceño, le dolía el cuerpo y, por alguna razón que no recordaba en ese instante, no debe de levantarse por ningún motivo. El sonido de un cañón hace que se sobresalte y abra los ojos.

-_Cierto –_pensó – _Estos son los juegos del hambre _–el cielo se llena con las imágenes de los tributos fallecidos. Son siete. Sherlock ni siquiera recuerda sus nombres.

Con cuidado, empieza a incorporarse, es probable que tenga una costilla rota así que lo mejor es moverse despacio. Como puede, consigue apoyarse en un árbol mientras intenta ajustar su vista a la oscuridad. Estaba seguro de que su mochila debía de estar cerca. Es obvio que lo que le pasó fue por estúpido. Fue descuidado al caminar y tropezó, cayendo por la ladera. Debió desmayarse por algunas horas, se sorprendió al pensar que ninguno de los otros tributos lo encontró. Suponía que _"La suerte estaba de su lado"_.

Se levantó con cuidado y recogió su mochila, que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de dónde él estaba. El terreno de ese año era boscoso, lleno de raíces y tierra húmeda por todas partes, era complicado ocultar las huellas, las caminatas se volvían lentas y cansadas. Escuchó el movimiento de las hojas a la distancia e intentó ocultarse con poco éxito. Sacó el cuchillo que tenía oculto en la bota y le rezó a un dios en el que no creía que lo protegiera. Conforme el ruido se hacía más fuerte, disminuyó lo más que pudo su respiración, intentando pasar desapercibido.

Una chica apareció intempestivamente frente a él, tenía el cabello desaliñado y un profundo corte en la mejilla. Se detuvo intentando detectar algún peligro; se tensó cuando notó su presencia.

-¡Espera, espera! –gritó cuando la chica se abalanzó a atacarlo -¡Espera! –había tropezado con una rama y ahora se retorcía del dolor.

-¿Sherlock? –preguntó la chica.

-Molly. –Jadeó -Estás viva.

-¿Estás herido? –dijo acercándose a él. -¿Qué te pasó?

-Me caí. Creo que me rompí una costilla. –dijo sentándose en una de las raíces sobresalientes.

-Vamos –dijo tomando la mochila de el chico- Tenemos que irnos, los otros tributos no están lejos de aquí. No muy lejos, me encontré con los de el Distrito 1, están haciendo una carnicería con cada tributo que se encuentran, así que, corramos. –Pasó su brazo por la axila del chico y lo ayudó a levantarse.

* * *

Sherlock tomó entre sus manos los granos de trigo y los dejó resbalar entre sus dedos. Su cara no muestra ninguna expresión.

-¿Está listo? ¿Se implementaron los cambios en el riego? –le preguntó uno de los inspectores. El chico asintió. –Espero que con esto nos puedan dejar en paz por un tiempo. Eres una bendición. Estoy seguro de que si no fuera por ti no habríamos podido tener esa maldita modificación a tiempo.

-El Capitolio ha incrementado su consumo de semillas y granos –dijo sacudiéndose las manos- Será alguna nueva dieta, una mascarilla, o tal vez, es sólo una moda. –y se encogió de hombros.

-Puede ser. Esos del Capitolio lo tienen todo y todavía esperan más, malditos bastardos…

-Es hora de irnos. –le contestó Sherlock sin interés. –Firme esto –le tendió una hoja con la requisición de que el producto es de la calidad necesaria para ser enviada a el Capitolio. Todo producto que fuese de una calidad inferior era otorgada a los agentes de la paz de los distintos distritos, y las sobras o el grano que salía defectuoso era repartido entre los habitantes del distrito. No era algo muy bueno y el producto nunca salía defectuoso, es por eso que los distribuidores habían ideado un plan donde cada tres o cuatro meses (cuando las provisiones del distrito empezaban a escasear) se quemaban por accidente, o alguna "plaga" arruinaba la cosecha. Usualmente el encargado de la producción era brutalmente castigado o asesinado. Sin embargo, las personas preferían morir antes de dejar de alimentar a su gen

El inspector y Sherlock salieron de el almacén en silencio. Era otoño y se acercaban los Juegos. No hay nada más que decir.

* * *

Estaban en una cueva, era oscura y húmeda y no podían encender una fogata, la cueva no era demasiado profunda y delatarían su posición.

- No está rota –dijo Molly presionando sus dedos en las costillas del chico – Sólo te golpeaste duro.

-Es un alivio saber que al menos sé cómo caer –bromeó, adolorido. Se recostó en la pared rocosa mientras la chica revisaba las mochilas, tal vez, no debería dejarla hacer eso por que, después de todo, ella seguía siendo una potencial contrincante y podría estar planeando como matarlo pero, a pesar de que nunca entabló una amistad con ella, no sentía que debiera preocuparse.

-Lo siento –le dijo.

-¿Uhm? –preguntó ella sin quitar los ojos de la mochila. –No encuentro vendas.

-Molly –elevó un poco más la voz- Lo siento mucho –la chica dejó de buscar y se quedó quieta –De verdad, lo siento. –Ella cerró los ojos y volteó a verlo con seriedad.

-No te preocupes.

-Yo…

-No importa –lo interrumpió la chica. –Ya no digas nada. –y le sonrió.

* * *

Está parado, formado en fila con unas cien personas más. El sol ya está en lo alto en el cielo, empieza a molestar. El día de la cosecha ha llegado y la ceremonia de los tributos ha comenzado.

Su portavoz del Capitolio ha llegado en un traje verde azabache que combina con unas largas pestañas moradas y su largo cabello negro. Sherlock se preguntó si son así de ridículos todo el tiempo.

Sally Donovan se acercó a la urna; el alcalde y Sarah Sawyer contuvieron el aliento. La primera urna era de los hombres.

-Y el tributo que representará al Distrito 9 en estos Juegos del Hambre es –hace una pausa mientras mete su mano en la urna. El chico puede sentir como todos aguantan la respiración, rezándole a algún misterioso ente que su nombre o el de algún ser querido no aparezca en ese diminuto papel. -Sherlock Holmes. –suspiró. Incluso ella sabe que es una pérdida lamentable. –Un aplauso a nuestro primer tributo. –pide. La gente aplaude, es miedo y no orgullo lo que sale de sus manos. Algunos están felices de que se vaya, tal vez así puede pagar por lo que hizo. Tal vez sea justicia divina.

-Ahora anunciaremos al segundo tributo –dijo cuando los aplausos cesaron, que fue casi inmediato.- Molly Hopper. –anuncia con una sonrisa.

Se oye un lamento general. Molly Hopper es una joven agradable, demasiado amable para el mundo en el que vivía. Era la maestra de kínder. Era la que cuidaba a los niños cuando todos estaban trabajando. Era la que ayudaba al desvalido cuando nadie más lo hacía. A los ojos de los demás, era una lástima que le tocara esa suerte, pero nadie tomaría su lugar y todos sabían que no saldría viva.

-Un aplauso a nuestro tributos. –pidió Sally nuevamente -Es hora de despedirlos –dijo con una sonrisa que pretendía ser encantadora.

* * *

Han pasado dos días desde que los juegos empezaron y ya se siente como si toda su vida la hubiera pasado en esa húmeda cueva con una costilla astillada. La chica seguía a su lado, cuidándolo y curándolo, buscando comida para ambos, intentando mantenerlos con vida.

Sherlock, en su incapacidad para levantarse y hacer algo por sí mismo, sentía la necesidad de decirle a la chica de que saliera corriendo de ahí e hiciera algo para salvarse en vez de estar salvándolo a él.

-Nos hemos acabado el agua –le informó la pelirroja.

Tal vez, simplemente, morirían juntos en esa mohosa cueva.

* * *

-Su nombre es John Watson –les informó Sarah mientras veían la proyección de los tributos en la pared. El chico era rubio, unos años más joven que él mismo. –Es del distrito 7, es un poderoso rival. Es bueno con las armas punzantes, hachas, lanzas y cosas así, sobre todo con el hacha. Es alguien con el que deben de tener cuidado, probablemente lo mejor para terminar –le molestaba usar esa palabra- con él será usar trampas. No parece ser muy bueno para reconocerlas. No lo olviden.

-No parece ser malo –comentó Molly al ver sus ojos. Eran verdes, un poco claros como para destacar pero, eso no era lo que la chica había notado. Se veía bondadoso.

-Ninguno parece ser malo –le dijo Sarah ignorando los ademanes de Sally con respecto a su vestimenta –Sólo están intentando sobrevivir.

* * *

Los del Distrito 1 los encontraron. Sherlock se levantó tan rápido como no creyó que fuera posible en su condición. Había intentado evitarlo a toda costa pero no tuvo otra opción, el chico, de cabello largo, había tomado a Molly por el hombro y la había tirado, tenía un cuchillo de hoja delgada y curva. Sherlock sabía que si no lo detenía la hoja tenía el tamaño y el grosor perfecto para perforar más de un órgano, ocasionando la muerte de la chica.

Sostuvo al chico del cuello, intentando ahogarlo, sin embargo, seguía siendo más fuerte que él, así que sólo podía sostenerse de su cuello como si fuera algún tipo de muñeca. Concluyó que si lograba balancear su peso con el del chico podría tumbarlo y dejarlo inconsciente. Y así lo hizo. Se soltó de él respirando con dificultad y orgullo, casi podría reír.

-¿Molly? –preguntó buscándola en la semi-oscuridad -¿Molly? ¡Oh, por dios! –dijo cuando la encontró recostada en el mismo sitio dónde él había estado momentos atrás. Un corte profundo le delineaba el brazo. La chica estaba sudando, como si hubiera corrido un maratón, y su respiración se estaba volviendo errática. –Veneno –susurró dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba. Debía de buscar rápidamente en las mochilas por algo que le pudiese ayudar a detener su paso por la sangre. Era algo que habían hecho con la fauna del lugar así que las cosas que lo rodeaban podían ayudarlo a crear una cura.

-Basta –le dijo la chica con fuerza y empezó a toser.

-Debo de… -intentó explicar.

-Basta –dijo de nuevo- sólo quédate conmigo. –no quería pero ella extendió su mano hacía él –Está bien. –le dijo apenas en un susurro. – Él está vivo –le dijo mientras él abría los ojos de asombro.

* * *

La casa era pequeña y a punto de caer en las ruinas de un color que alguna vez fue brillante y alegre y que hoy se caía a pedazos. La única ventana que daba a la calle esta cubierta con unas gruesas cortinas de un café polvoriento, en un intento de pasar desapercibido.

-Sherlock –lo saluda su madre con alegría. El muchacho sólo mueve la cabeza en forma de saludo. -¿Cómo te fue? –silencio- El señor Anderson vino en la mañana. Nos trajo algo de pan. Tu padre está en el campo, yo tuve que volver. Mary enfermó y me mandaron cuidarla. Empezó a vomitar así que los agentes no se acercaron. Supongo que les dio asco. Está embarazada, la pobre.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó sentándose en la destartalada mesa.

-Sí –le contestó uniéndose a el en la mesa. -¿Quieres algo de comer? El pan está bueno. Anderson consiguió robarse unas tres cajas. Suficiente para toda la cuadra. Está fresco. –se levantó y se acercó a la ventana, se asomó un poco - Tu padre no debe de tardar. La hora de trabajo ya está por terminar.

-Lo dices como si los agentes respetaran el horario.

-Algún día las cosas cambiarán. Ya lo verás –le dijo con su usual optimismo.

-Puede ser –mintió.


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo capítulo.

Muchas gracias a quienes lo han leído y muchas más gracias a las que me han dejado review. Espero que lo disfruten.

Este es el penúltimo capítulo.

Gracias a Lücia por revisarmelo, eres un amor, niña.

_**Recuerden, entre cada escena en el "presente" hay un flashback. Tengan cuidado.**_

**Este fic participa en el reto "La maldición del de abajo" **

**del foro "I am SHER locked"**

* * *

No tenía amigos. La mayoría de las personas del distrito lo odiaban por "venderse". Él sabía que era más fácil que lo odiaran a que entendieran por qué hizo lo que hizo. Para él estaba bien, eso le ahorraba explicaciones.

Su madre dijo que debía de decir algo, que no debía dejar que la gente pensara tan mal de él, porque él era un buen chico. Uno trabajador y con un buen corazón. Servicial y amable. Sherlock sólo negaba lentamente con la cabeza, sólo eran palabras de una madre. No tenía importancia. Su padre no decía nada.

* * *

Sherlock mató al chico que atacó a Molly. Lo apuñaló con su propio cuchillo envenenado; lo apuñaló tantas veces que perdió la cuenta y la sangre manchó sus manos y las mangas de su traje. Si hubiera tenido otro tipo de arma lo hubiera dejado como un cuerpo sin forma en el piso.

Con lágrimas que nunca creyó dejar caer, tomó el cuerpo de la que pudo haber sido su amiga y la sacó con cuidado de la cueva. Buscó un lugar dónde dejarla, sabía que los organizadores de los Juegos mandarían un deslizador por ella, pero no quería que su cuerpo estuviera cerca de su asesino. Así que caminó un poco hasta que encontró un pequeño espacio entre las raíces de los arboles, oculta a simple vista. La colocó con cuidado, acomodándole el rojizo cabello detrás de la oreja. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y tomó su mochila para empezar a alejarse de ahí.

Con los ojos aún rojos, avanzó entre la maleza preguntándose por la falta de insectos del lugar, se imaginaba que habían limitado su uso después de que, en los juegos anteriores, la mitad de los tributos murieran por picaduras de Rastrevíspulas. Tenía que pensar en cómo defenderse. Ahora poseía el equipo de Molly pero, igual que él, había recolectado cosa para su defensa y no para atacar, por otro lado, tenía el cuchillo envenenado con el que la habían matado. Tendría que conseguir algo o no duraría mucho tiempo.

A veces, se preguntaba si la existencia que llevaban, no era la broma de algún dios cruel y rencoroso que los observaba desde los cielos.

* * *

Sherlock no trabajaba en el campo como sus padres. Él trabajaba en el Centro de Investigación y Modificación. A pesar de que el Capitolio no estaba muy convencido de que el resto de los distritos mereciera ser educado, se instalaron unas pocas escuelas, donde la educación es siempre decante pero eso no impedía que algunos jóvenes destacaran. Fue así como los Agentes de la Paz se dieron cuenta de su potencial. Un potencial que no podía ser desperdiciado en trabajos forzados en el campo. Le prometieron una vida mejor si los ayudaba a mejorar la semilla. Le prometieron no golpear a sus padres de nuevo y le prometieron alimento suficiente como para no morir de hambre. Era algo casi imposible de rechazar y estuvo a punto de hacerlo pero un día antes de que informara de su negativa su padre regreso malherido de el campo. Y no tenía más opción que aceptar. No había negativas para el Capitolio. Nunca.

Por la escasa luz solar que logró vislumbrar entre las copas de los árboles, pensó que eran cerca de las diez de la mañana, tenía poca agua y se estaba muriendo de hambre, bueno, sólo ten demasiada hambre.

Con el dorso de la mano se limpió el sudor que perló su frente, mientras intentaba decidir qué camino era el adecuado para seguir, cuando escuchó un fuerte ruido a su izquierda.

-¡Corre! –le gritó alguien que no alcanzó a vislumbrar porque pasó a su lado como alma que lleva el diablo.

Sherlock volteó en la dirección en la que apareció la persona y decidió que, si lo que quería era sobrevivir, debía correr, correr como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.

Un muto los perseguía velozmente, el terreno irregular dificultaba el escape pero para el animal era como si estuvieran sobre el terreno más llano del mundo, no parecía detenerse por nada.

Sherlock corría lo más rápido que podía pero sabía que no duraría mucho, su condición física no era tan buena, así que se las tendría que ingeniar para hacer que esa horrible cosa no se lo comiera.

Sin dejar de correr, volteó a los lados buscando algo que lo ayudara, no había nada más que arboles, áreas oscuras y raíces por dónde viera.

El chico, tributo del Distrito 3, tropezó con una raíz y cayó sin tener demasiado oportunidad de levantarse; el muto lo alcanzó sólo un segundo después y empezó a desgarrar su piel entre los horribles gritos que el chico dejaba escapar.

Sherlock aprovechó la infortunada oportunidad que se le presentaba y trepó, como pudo, a la copa de un árbol. Desde ahí podía ver como el monstruoso animal y como se hacía cargo de su presa. Era un espectáculo realmente desagradable, algo por lo que pagaría para poder borrar de su memoria.

No podía bajar hasta que el animal se fuera pero, además de estar demasiado entretenido en despedazar a su presa, Sherlock sabía que él era el siguiente. Estaban genéticamente alterados para perseguir y matar cualquier olor humano que detectaran. Eso, definitivamente era un problema.

Tenía sólo una opción, y esa era enfrentarse al muto, cosa que ocurriría, calculó, en aproximadamente un minuto o dos cuando el cuerpo del chico terminara siendo una masa viscosa en el pasto.

* * *

Había unas cuantas personas reunidas, son las seis de la tarde y estaban en un improvisado y austero funeral. Podía ver, por su expresión corporal, que la mayoría de las personas lamentaban la perdida y que, esa misma gente, creía que él no debía de estar ahí.

"_Asesino"_

El féretro con el cuerpo de Gregory pasó a su lado, Sherlock hizo una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto.

-Maldito vendido –le gritó alguien, empujándolo.

-Perro de el Capitolio.

Sherlock les dirigió una mirada vacía, ocasionando que el enojo aumentara.

-No deberías de estar aquí, maldito perro.

-No puedo creer que los Holmes hayan tenido a este bastardo como hijo.

-¡Paren! –gritó una chica de cabello rojo- Basta ya, estamos aquí para honrar la muerte de mi hermano –sostenía a una mujer mayor que lucía muy afectada- Si alguien tiene que decir algo que no pueda esperar a que termine el entierro, lo invito a que se retire –sus ojos, llorosos, hinchados, lastimaban el alma, sin embargo, su voz sonaba firme. Los asistentes guardaron silencio y dejaron que la procesión siguiera. La chica volteo en su dirección y Sherlock evitó su mirada.

* * *

El muto se acercó al árbol dejando un rastro rojizo en el verde del follaje, a pesar de que era la mutación de algún tipo de perro o lobo, se movía grácilmente, como un gato, una pantera, Sherlock temió que pudiese subir al árbol sólo con un salto pero el animal sólo se dedicó, por algunos segundos, a dar vueltas alrededor del tronco, casi parecía que estaba pensando, analizando. Una criatura maravillosa y digna de admirarse si no estuviera a punto de asesinarlo.

El animal dio un golpe al tronco, el árbol se sacudió ferozmente y Sherlock tuvo que sujetarse fuertemente de las ramas, su mochila cayó al piso. Eso llamó la atención del muto que dio otro golpe antes de centrarse en su contenido.

Sherlock aprovechó para bajar un poco, lo más sigiloso que pudo; el animal se comió las pocas provisiones que Molly había juntado para ellos y volvió a arremeter contra el árbol, este se levantó un poco y sobresalieron las raíces que se fueron removiendo de la tierra. Se agarró lo más que pudo de las ramas, mientras esperaba que la bestia arremetiera de nuevo, pero se encontraba dando vueltas de nuevo, podía sentir como lo veía fijamente a los ojos, expresando lo poco que le quedaba de vida.

Volvió a golpear el árbol haciendo que este se ladeara y quedara inclinado, a unos cuantos metros del suelo pero, aún así, demasiado alto como para saltar y llegar a salvo. El animal lo veía ahora como una cena más que segura, pero antes de dar el salto con el cual tendría a Sherlock entre sus fauces, el animal se tambaleó, aturdido. El chico bajó un poco más hasta lograr tocar el suelo. Sacó el cuchillo envenenado y lo paseó entre sus manos, esperando que el animal lo atacara. El muto sacudió la cabeza intentando despejarse y corrió hacía Sherlock pero este logró esquivarlo de un solo movimiento, sólo un centímetro menos y lo hubiera atrapado, pero los movimientos del animal se estaban volviendo lentos y torpes. El animal gruñó. Sherlock respiró con dificultad. Tal vez nunca debió de pensar que el trabajo en el campo era para idiotas.

El muto comenzó a rascar el suelo con sus garras como si se tratara de un toro enfurecido, su pelaje erizado y su mirada sólo le indicaron a Sherlock que si su plan no funcionaba, estaría muerto en menos de un minuto veinte segundos.

"Izquierda, luego derecha" pensó, intentando prever los movimientos.

El muto saltó a la izquierda y Sherlock saltó, a su vez, a la derecha, logrando hacerle un profundo corte cerca del hocico. El muto enloqueció, ahora herido y rabioso, gruño y saltó hacía la derecha, movimiento que Sherlock aprovechó para hacerle otro corte, ahora en el lomo. En cuanto se aseguro que el corte estaba hecho, corrió, de nuevo, lo más rápido y lejos que pudo, el muto no tardó en seguirlo pero, esta vez, no lo alcanzó.

Sherlock corrió hasta que no se escuchó ningún ruido, hasta que estuvo seguro de que el muto no estaba rondándolo, entonces, tomó algo de aire y trató de respirar. Tenía un dolor horrible a la altura de las costillas.

Respirando con pesadez, caminó sobre sus pasos y buscó al muto. Para cualquiera, no era algo lógico regresar, pero las personas que lo conocían sabrían que tenía que comprobar algo, que fuera lo que fuera que hubiese hecho, hubiese funcionado. Y así fue.

Encontró el cuerpo del muto tirado, muerto en medio de un paramo sin raíces. El tamaño del animal era impresionante, atemorizante. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si debía de acercase pero aún así lo hizo, se acercó y examino las heridas que le había ocasionado. Su plan había funcionado. Había cortado las provisiones con el cuchillo envenado, ocasionando que el veneno entrara al muto cuando este decidió comerlas, ya que sólo era una cantidad pequeña la que había entrado a su cuerpo, el muto no sintió el aturdimiento y el lento envenenamiento hasta que uno más en su cuerpo que fue por medio del primer corte.

Se había quedado sin mochila y sin provisiones pero seguía vivo.

* * *

El presentador Caesar Flickerman con el cabello amarillo y los dientes más blancos y rectos que hubiera visto en su vida y un traje de un escandaloso verde limón, lo saludó. Sherlock sólo hizo un ademán con la cabeza.

-Oh, nos encontramos con alguien serio –se dirigió al público sin dejar de sonreír –Dinos, Sherlock ¿se pronuncia así? –el chico asintió- eres de el Distrito 9 ¿a qué te dedicas?

-Soy el encargado de la distribución de las semillas al Capitolio.

-Un puesto importante –dijo fingiendo sorpresa, Sherlock podía notarlo – así que te debemos a ti nuestras deliciosas semillas garapiñadas –rió y el público con él- eres un hombre de pocas palabras, Sherlock –el chico hizo una mueca, no muy dispuesto a cooperar con la entrevista. –Nuestro pequeño Sherlock tiene un pequeño secreto –y se puso un dedo en los labios –ustedes no lo saben y, probablemente, yo no debería de decírselos pero, para eso me paga –el publicó rió de nuevo- Nuestro joven amigo aquí presente, tiene una ventaja que los demás no poseen –extendió sus manos en un gesto de sorpresa –Sherlock lo vio, intentando descifrar lo que diría a continuación- Él ya ha matado a alguien –lo dijo despacio, como si se tratara de un susurro –Así es, querido público, nuestro Sherlock, el chico sin palabras, mató de un balazo en la cabeza a un recolector ¿no creen que es un poco injusto para los demás competidores? –el público empezó a abuchearlo -¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Robaba cargamentos que iban dirigidos al Capitolio. Ese tipo de comportamiento debe de ser detenido y castigado. Hice lo correcto. –Su cara, lisa y sin ninguna expresión, recordaba a la de un maniquí.

* * *

No me peguen. u.u


End file.
